My Master
by time2read
Summary: Xalek observes his sleeping master and thinks. (Lightside SI) Not slash! Read and Review!:p
1. Chapter 1

Wow Finally! This took a while to write! Personally I think there is not enough character development in Swtor but hey its a game not a movie. Anyway Xalec doesn't talk much so it was difficult to write up something he would say but I tried so enjoy!

* * *

**My Master**

It's a strange ritual of sorts. One that I have created and have dutifully upheld. Yet to me this sacred right has meaning a purpose which would elude all others. It is a ritual held at night as most are. In which I commit a sacrilege a blasphemy considered so even among the Sith. In this ritual I shadow my way into his chambers, my masters, as I do now. He sleeps mostly covered by a cover his chest rhythmically rising and falling though not as deeply as one in a deep sleep or trance. And I stand as I have always stood and watch him simply breath, this master that was mine.

There is no shadow on his brow this night as there are other nights. It frustrates me so. To be mighty in the force yet helpless to fight these ghosts these ethereal beings that have no form.

I clearly recall the slave caves. Where mining crude stone and filthy rocks were all I did, and the whiplash and cold night air were the only companions I had. So when my gift of the force was revealed I had rejoiced! No more would I be a slave spat at. An alien! A misfit that that the filthy imperial scum consider beneath themselves no I would be sith! I would rise upon the ladders of the universe and rule them all! I would make them suffer!

My time came and I was trained and sent to the Academy. A monument of the Sith's glory they call it! Bah! More like a grave misdug because of miscalculated proportions in the hideous bloodlike sand.

Then came the time of trials. I heard rumors about him, the master who should be mine; he had fallen into the disfavor of a dark council member. He was strange perhaps unorthodox. My physical condition had little improved from the mines, and so I resorted to the last trick in my arsenal. He was not too happy when I killed that cursed twi'llek but he was pressed for time and so I was chosen.

The Master who freed me was a strange one, he had strange dark blue eyes that seemed to laugh at the face of every Sith I had thus far seen. He had smooth skin, other than the brand under his left eye, free from the hideous vein like visages of the other humans. I heard of the Sith's ruthless treatment of apprentices. The whips the saber burns the agony through electrocution. I had braced myself for the worst swearing that one day I would kill the master who would subjugate me in such a manner. My strange master however did not burn me he did not cut me slowly with a knife as was the wont of many master and in my entire apprenticeship to this day has only shocked me twice.

He seldom raised his voice this strange master of mine. But his power over me seemed to flow from elsewhere. It felt odd to not be to be not commanded, ordered kicked down until there was nothing left. I had not known how to approach him. The ship was in an order. He was blunt with the Daa'shad who kept to himself. The pirate seemed to accept this authority though I've never seen a pirate tamed before. Drelik the droll of an archeologist was the doctor and strangely a rather good one as well if considering that he found mummies more fascinating than the bodies of the living. The Jedi girl was the strangest one she seemed to have no fear approaching my master though I knew he did not fancy her. I seemed to be the intruder once again.

The rhythm of my masters breathing altered releasing me from my reverie. A shadow of a smile ghosted his face then its outlines were lost. The breathing relaxed indicating the threshold of a deeper rest.

It was one evening when my Master and the Jedi girl were playing saba'ck that a fear had gripped me like no other. In my life I had heard sith laugh. It was derisive mocking and painfully debasing. My Master rarely laughs and most are similar to other sith's but there are times when he does laugh and it is warm. By this I indicate that even the elusive chill of space seems to gain a flame a soul of its own. I've seen it in action this laugh this warmth. The shy smiles that he received from the imperials at a station when they heard it. I thought I was burned myself that first time I heard it, joy unblemished unrestrained a warmth in the force that was dancing and burning me all the same.

It was then that I realized that my Master was weak. He unlike the half abominated council members did not pour the darkness off the artifacts into his soul. It was then I noticed things for it is when the crown falls that you see the sentient being placed under the spell of invincibility. My master held his own in fights but he was taxed. He ruthlessly carved a path to a dark council seat and did so too on every planet he was sent. Mercilessly throwing himself at the tide winning time and time again yet it was costing him. I saw it as no one did.

And at times when he slept he was like dead. It was then that I began this ritual for I did not trust the tin can of an HK droid that patrolled his quarters every night.

Sometimes his breathing quickened or he shuddered. And I would stand as I do now and wonder what mysteries did those dangerous eyes hide, what horrors that were seen and executed by his hand.

Many a time I think he knows I've been there, in his sanctuary his forbidden room. For now he is one with no rival in the ways of shadows. And yet if he does know he says nothing. Perhaps he too knows not how to approach me.

At times I think that this power he has over others and over myself is most dangerous, for it holds in hot bonds and burning chains like no other. And if the other council members do not sense it they are fools for he, my master, is the most dangerous one of them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Anonymous:

You are close he doesn't forge bonds so to speak. Its more of the fact that he is different and very human unlike the other sith. And yes Xalec is strangely attached to his master because well he was kicked down and neglected for so long that he considers the SI like a padawan would consider his own master. Since xalec is sith he himself can't put a finger on his own actions. Don't forget if you have only one diamond you are very afraid you will lose it and you value it more then someone with many.

I wrote a whole background story for my SI. There were not enough masters in the Jedi order so he was sent to be in the Agri Corp. The sith raided the agri corps because well tons of rejected force users. Those who didn't willingly agree to join the sith like my SI were taken to the slave mines and either died or were tortured until they agreed to turn dark. My SI never forgave the Jedi for the rejection and because of what he had to endure but he wasn't downright insane. So there;) Hope it helps! Anyway I doubt i'm going to write a whole story on it because I'm very busy doing other things. But I do love writing one shots so maybe I will go into detail on some of the things that happened to him in the future. Any particular requests? It would be easier to pm you if you had an account. Well Laters!


End file.
